Daily Signs You're Panic! At the Disco Obsessed
by Scarlet di Veleno
Summary: Just a daily little thing I came up with. Sinners are welcome here.
1. AN

Hey there, me here… obviously.

Before we begin, let me start by saying…

I do not own anything Panic! At the disco or any of its affiliates, whatever that's supposed to mean.

But I want to. 'Specially Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross. RYDEN FOREVER!

Anyway, back to the story.

Scarlet Di Veleno proudly presents…

DAILY SIGNS YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PANIC! AT THE DISCO.


	2. Day One

DAY ONE:

When someone says Panic! You finish them with "AT THE DISCO!"


	3. Day Two

Day Two:

You love Ryden/Rydon pairings.


	4. Day Four

Day Four:

When someone says a "trigger word", you automatically think of Panic!

Example:

"OhMYGAWSH, hobos are adorable!"

You: *stares at person, talking in your thoughts* It's Hobo, and yes, she is adorable.

"Hi, Brendon!"

You: *WTF IS PANIC! HERE?"


	5. Day Five

Day Five:

You know who Hobo is, and you know she's a girl.


	6. Day Six

Day Six:

When someone days the names Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jon, Brent, Dallon, or Ian, you follow up with Urie, Ross, Smith, Walker, Wilson, Weekes, or Crawford, respectively. (Or vice versa.)


	7. Day Seven

Day Seven:

You use song titles and album names as puns.

Example:

"Isn't she ugly?"

"Yeah, she's a handsome woman."

"That's SO weird."

"Yeah, you might even say it's pretty. Odd."

"What kind of stories do you write?"

"I write sins, not tragedies."


	8. Day Eight

Day Eight:

You have inside jokes for everything.

Some random shithead: LOOK! I bought some vanilla deodorant!

Me: *IN MY HEAD* Ryan Ross wears vanilla deodorant.


	9. Day Nine

Day Nine:

You refer to 9 p.m. as Nine In The Afternoon.

Some random shithead: What time is it?

You: Nine in the afternoon.


	10. Day 10

Day 10:

You force your friends to listen to Panic! at least thrice.


	11. Day 11

Day 11:

You know the lyrics to every song.


	12. Day 12

Day 12:

You've heard every song by them-even the covers.


	13. Day 13

Day 13:

You know the full names of every band member,

Brendon Boyd Urie

George Ryan Ross III

Spencer James Smith

Jonathan Jacob Walker

…


	14. Day 14

Day 14:

You love reading Panic! fics.


	15. Chapters 15 to 66

Days 15 ~ 66 .

Day 15:  
>You call yourself a "Sinner".<p>

Day 16:  
>You like to confusespell the names Brandon, Branden, and Brendan with Brendon.

Day 17:  
>You know where at least ONE band member lives.<p>

Day 18:  
>You have vowed to go to Summerlin, Nevada at least once in your life.<p>

Day 19:  
>You support TWLOHA because you admire the cause and because Ryan and Brendon support it, too.<p>

Day 20:  
>You watch as many Panic! videos as you can daily.<p>

Day 21:  
>A five-second long video clip of Ryan walking makes you smile uncontrollably.<p>

Day 22:  
>You love snickerdoodle cookies.<p>

Day 23:  
>You know what I'm talking about.<p>

Day 24:  
>Your English stories are based on Panic! songs.<p>

Day 25:  
>Any project at school you have will include Panic!<p>

Day 26:  
>You have a whole Panic! playlist.<p>

Day 27:  
>You read Invisible Monsters because of Time To Dance.<p>

Day 28:  
>When you're sick, you say it's a fever you can't sweat out.<p>

Day 29:  
>You call rain a Northern Downpour, sending its love.<p>

Day 30:  
>You know that Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks and Camisado were written for Ryan's dad.<p>

Day 31:  
>You use nicknames for the band members.<p>

Example:  
>Brenny, Bren, Bden<br>Ry, RyRy, Ryro, Guitar Hero  
>Spence, Drummer Boy<br>Johnny, Johnnycakes, Super Bass x]

Day 32:  
>You made a gigantic collage of their pictures.<p>

Day 33:  
>You freak out when a song of theirs comes on somewhere OTHER than your iPodComputer/Phone.

Day 34:  
>You know that the piano knows something you don't know... and you are determined to find out what it is.<p>

Day 35:  
>You constantly thank God... for Panic! At the Disco.<p>

Day 36:  
>You can drag Panic! into every conversation, no matter what.<p>

Day 37:  
>Either of their three albums is you personal security blanket.<p>

Day 38:  
>You cry whenever you remember the Panic! split.<p>

Day 39:  
>You're either Team Brent, or Team Fuck You, Brent.<p>

Day 40:  
>You haven't stopped reading this.<p>

Day 41:  
>You're still not stopping.<p>

Day 42:  
>You have a certain favorite outfit of theirs. Mine is the rosevest. (Ryannnn3)<p>

Day 43:  
>You wished the Ryhawk would come back.<p>

Day 44:  
>You have seen a Uriegasm.<p>

Day 45:  
>You actually SHIP Ryden.<p>

Day 46:  
>Your ringtonealarm is a Panic! song.

Day 47:  
>You've tried to find Ryan's old LiveJournal in hopes of finding Pete Wentz and Jac Vanek.<p>

Day 48:  
>You've actually tried to stalk one of the Panic! boys.<p>

Day 49:  
>One of your lifetime goals is to meet Panic! or any of the members.<p>

Day 50:  
>You want to visit Summerlin, Nevada in hopes of finding any of them.<p>

Day 51:  
>You believe Brendon's ADHD is pretty freakin' adorable.<p>

Day 52:  
>You're not planning on stopping to read this anytime soon.<p>

Day 53:  
>You cannot go a DAY without listening to their music.<p>

Day 54:  
>Hell, you can't go an HOUR without Brendon's voice.<p>

Day 55:  
>You believe that Brendon has the voice of an angel and the body of a god.<p>

Day 56:  
>Chuck Palahniuk's one of your favorite authors, thanks to Ryan.<p>

Day 57:  
>Their music is a drug to you.<p>

Day 58:  
>AFYCSO got you through some tough times.<p>

Day 59:  
>You feel bad every time you readremember the fact that Brendon was constantly bullied and that he and Ryan came from lower-middle class families.

Day 60:  
>You admire their sense of style.<p>

Day 61:  
>You secretly call yourself Mrs. Urie, Mrs. Ross, etc.<p>

Day 62:  
>You've taken numerous Panic! at the Disco quizzes.<p>

Day 63:  
>You watch Live in Denver or Live in Chicago when you're not feeling well.<p>

Day 64:  
>You have inside jokes about Panic!, and only you know the meaning.<p>

Day 65:  
>You show your unenthusiastic friends your Panic! merch.<p>

Day 66:  
>Panic! merch is all you want for Christmas.<p> 


End file.
